


Lost in the Shadows

by SkyKat_Ava



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Grammarly is my beta, Kinda, baby's first fic, like its amity's grom but way angstier because im an emotional masochist apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKat_Ava/pseuds/SkyKat_Ava
Summary: When Amity jumps in to save Luz from grom, she must face her worse fear. What if her worst fear is portrayed in a much more challenging way than it is on the show?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Lost in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Owl House Animatic || All eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705478) by Frisky Sauce. 



> Ok! this is my first fic so please be nice! (i would really appreciate constructive criticism tho.) 
> 
> please note that this fic was inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZoobKDgrvk animatic by the lovely frisky sauce! make sure to show them some love!
> 
> enjoy loves!

Amity's eyes light up a sickly pale blue, grom wracking through her brain to pick the best form. She slowly feels the feeling come back to her body, the cold ropes of grom's hold slithering away. Her vision is wrapped with the shadows once again isolating her from sight of the nearby woods. Dark as the night sky without stars is what her surroundings become. Her fists clench white, her pupils dilate with the new adrenaline pumping through her body, preparing for a fight. What she doesn't expect though is the sudden warmth on her shoulder releasing all her bodily tension. As quickly as it came the shadows spin transforming into the Hexside auditorium. 

"Amity? What are you doing all tensed up? Let loose, it's grom silly," Luz says with her trademark smile. Amity's eye's widen and a swift blush washes over her features.

"Luz? But we were just fi-" Amity's face lights up full fuchsia with Luz's finger pressed against her lips. Her face goes even redder as her hand is squeezed and she's guided to the dance floor. Little glints of moon glow swarm the auditorium walls, thanks to the nauseated snaggleback of course! She takes in the pale yellow ghoul decorations, the banners, the plant magic wrapped pillars, and the beautiful girl in front of her. A small grin creeps to her face, for once enjoying something without any stress. 

"This is crazy Amity! My first school dance that I'm not kicked out for my killer outfit! And it's in a magical world!" Amity stares at Luz while her eyes fill with stars, clearly having the time of her life. Her body language changes though, she hunches over and starts biting her lip. Her hands appear clammy, and for once in her life, she doesn't look like she's filled with confidence. Luz's hand trails up to Amity's shoulder as the brown-haired girl softly says, "D-do you think we could... dance?" Both girls' faces flush at the words. 

"Y-yeah I'd like that" Amity's hands timidly hold onto Luz's waist as the two start swaying to the band's music. The two begin loosening up letting the music flow right through them. Side steps followed by twirls and more movement take the two over. It's so easy for the Blight to get lost in what feels like a dream, but something catches her eye as the auditorium bleachers glitch into shadows for a few brief moments before returning moved slightly more to the left. She's swept out of her confusion as she's dropped into a dip by Luz.

"Amity, I..." Luz's voice trails off and her eyes break away from her. While her grip stays strong around Amity, she can't help but think maybe Luz is nervous. Maybe Luz really likes her back...

"What?" Amity says trying to contain how eager she is for what she hopes is the answer. Luz's brows furrow and a smirk tugs on her face as she makes dead eye contact.

"I can't believe how easy you are to fool." With a thud, Amity's back hits the shined floor. Her breath speeds up, and the girl's face drains of all color. Her amber eyes go large at the shock of it all.  _ What is going on??  _ "Oops,  _ that was an accident _ " Luz spits out coldly. Luz is towering over her, smirking and eyes cold having lost all warmth. Luz begins to chuckle and pushes back her slicked-back hair. Amity pushes against the cold ground and gets farther from Luz. "Honestly, it's kind of... SAD'' A brown boot shoots down right next to Amity's shoulder as Luz spits the line out. Suddenly the shadows come back and the gym quickly morphs into the dark forest where Luz offered to be her fearless champion. 

"W-what? I don't understand! Luz what is g-going on?!" Amity says, voice shot with fear.

Luz raises her fists up to her own face mimicking crying, "I'm sorry! I-I d-don't understand... all that pathetic stuttering!!" she barks. She dives her face closer to Amity's while spitting out her verbal daggers. With her other foot she stomps again hard, Amity's wrist shoots with pain as it's weighed down and kept in place by Luz. “You’re weak and pathetic” She yanks Amity up from the ground and causes another surge of pain to Amity as she twists her already hurt wrist. “And to be quite honest, I  _ never _ liked you.” Amity’s eyes swell up with tears, heart shot with pain with all of her doubts being confirmed true.

“Why are you doing this?!” Amity questions voice wobbly with suppressed sobs. Luz turns her around in a swift motion almost like she was dancing like before. “Right, that's not what you want to hear. You want me to tell you…” Luz grabs her wrists gently this time and breaks eye contact and bites her lip like before, “I love you” she says making full eye contact once more. More hot, salty tears trail down Amity’s face as Luz slowly trails her hand up her right arm and holds her chin. Her head jerks up with Luz’s pull to listen attentively, “as if I could ever love someone as horrible as  _ you _ .” She spits out in disgust. “God I can’t believe you really fell for all that  _ Mittens _ . You’re pathetic” Amity’s lip trembles trying not to break out into sobs at the confession of what she thought was her first  _ real _ friend. “What  _ Mittens _ are you not enjoying a taste of your own medicine? All you ever do is hurt people Amity. You could never deserve someone who could give you a second chance.” Amity’s attention is brought away from Luz’s piercing words but instead to a rip of shadows at the border of the forest. 

“Amity!!  _ What- what is this? _ ” It’s… Luz? But this one carries much more light and a concerned expression, rather than a sadistic one. Luz takes a long stare at the other version of herself and her draw slowly drops putting one and two together. “Amity… am  _ I _ your worst fear? Is this grom?”

“Ding, ding, ding! Ya both finallyyyy got it! I’m grom and Luz,  _ you’re her worst fear _ ” grom says boastfully with a sinister smile. Before whirling into a different form, grom Luz quickly grabs Amity’s chin and whispers, “You’re not good enough for her” right into the girl’s ear. Grom’s form dances around into a smokey figure that’s the outline of Luz. They take a step forward. They reach out a slow hand and pull out a pink note from Amity’s pocket. They hold it in their hands. And tear it into two before dropping it on the ground. The smokey outline fades away gathering into a much larger beast with sharp teeth preparing to really ravage the two girls. 

“Amity, are you afraid of me rejecting you?” Luz asks, head tilted to the side, eyes trying to convey all the love that she possibly can. Amity gives a weak nod, wet forming at her eyes preparing for the worst. “Ammy… you’re incredible. D-do you think I could have this dance?” Luz says holding out a hand. Amity’s face lights up, both in happiness and surprise but her expression quickly changes to determination with furrowed brows as she takes Luz’s hand. The two flow through music that it seems only they can hear, the steps and notes guiding their every move and spell circle or glyph. Until finally, grom is transformed into a beautiful cherry blossom tree.  _ Their tree _ . The crowds that have gathered finally leave hoisting the MCs of grom away on their shoulders giving the two girls some privacy. 

“Wow… I can’t believe we did that Luz” Amity lets out a sigh of relief and prunes her hair under the newly formed grom queen crown. 

“Yeah, I can't believe it either Ammy” Luz says, her face is beaming in accomplishment and Amity just can’t help but fall a little bit further. “I’d like to talk about everything that just happened later but for now, lets just relax” The other girl nods in agreement clearly just as exhausted. “I do want you to know how I feel though, Amity, you are so…” Luz’s voice trails off as she sneaks one hand up to the other girl's cheek and leans in. The two of them close their distance in a soft but  _ holy-crap-we-just-did-that-together _ kiss. 

The world seems to stop for the two of them, under  _ their _ tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! thanks for reading!


End file.
